


Tombeur !

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, Très léger Rude / Reno
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Petit échange de flatteries entre Rude et Reno.





	Tombeur !

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout, rendons à César ce qui est à César : l'idée pour cet OS n'est pas de moi, mais vient d'une blague faite par une amie à l'occasion de la sortie du nouveau trailer (Où l'on nous présente un Reno à la chemise exagérément ouverte). Et comme j'avais dit que j'écrirais quelque chose à partir de cette idée... voilà qui est à présent chose faite !
> 
> Lulu, si tu passes par là, la faute de l'existence de ce texte t'incombe ! x)

Reno passe les mains dans ses cheveux, s’assure que tout est ordre, avant de faire un sourire séducteur à son propre reflet et de quitter les toilettes en sifflotant. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il remonte le couloir ; ouvre de l’épaule la porte des bureaux laissée entrouverte et lance :

— Yo, Rude. On y va quand tu veux !

Rude lève les yeux de son écran de pc et opine du chef. Toujours en sifflotant, Reno le dépasse et va récupérer son arme, qu’il a abandonnée sur un coin de son bureau. Ouvre et ferme plusieurs tiroirs, y récupère ici des clefs, là une boîte de chewing-gums, ici encore son portefeuille et fait disparaître le tout dans ses poches. Après quoi, il attrape son téléphone portable, s’assure qu’il n’a reçu ni d’appel, ni de message entre deux, avant de laisser ses doigts ajuster son col et descendre un peu plus bas pour échancrer davantage encore sa chemise.

En silence, Rude le regarde faire. S’attarde sur ces doigts maigres qui, à présent, s’acharnent sur un bouton qui refuse de quitter sa boutonnière. Son froncement de sourcils s’accentuant, il se lève sur un :

— Reno !

Le roux cesse de siffloter et tourne les yeux dans sa direction. A juste le temps d’émettre un bruit de gorge interrogateur, avant que les mains de son collègue ne viennent reboutonner sa chemise.

— Il fait froid.

La surprise passée, Reno se pare d’un sourire moqueur.

— Et alors, maman ? On a peur que j’attrape un rhume ?

— ‘va finir par arriver.

— Mais je pourrai compter sur mon vieux Rude pour prendre soin de moi, pas vrai ? (Puis dégageant sa chemise des mains de son collègue, il la déboutonne à nouveau.) En attendant, tu m’excuseras, mais ce truc est un vrai piège à nanas.

Rude grogne, mais n’insiste pas. Se contente de confirmer :

— Ouais !

— T’as remarqué aussi, hein ? ‘paraît que ça décuple mon charme naturel ou une connerie du genre. ‘fin, c’est ce que la dernière m’a sorti et… (Un sourire en coin venant étirer ses lèvres, il ajoute :) Et à ce propos, tombeur ! Nouvelle cravate ?

Le chauve porte la main à son nœud de cravate et approuve d’un signe de tête.

— M’a coûté une fortune.

— T’as vraiment le style, Rude, je te l’ai toujours dit !

— T’es pas mal non plus.

— Je me débrouille !

Mais on voit bien que le compliment fait plaisir au roux, dont le regard pétillerait presque.

Avec un mouvement du menton, Rude questionne :

— Tu t’es fait percer l’oreille ?

— J’ai finalement sauté le pas, approuve Reno en venant saisir son lobe avec fierté. Ça me va bien, hein ?

— Ouais.

Sur quoi, le roux lui envoie un coup de poing dans le bras.

— Et toi, t’as gagné du muscle dernièrement. (Un sifflement flatteur lui échappe.) Non, mais visez-moi ces épaules !

— Ça intimide autant que ça attire.

— Clair ! Et les nanas, elles en raffolent. Elles posent les yeux sur toi et elles se disent : avec ce gars-là, sûr que je serai bien protégée ! Et puis quand il vous prend dans ses bras… ça doit être quelque chose !

En réponse, Rude lui offre un sourire en coin satisfait.

Dans la pièce mitoyenne, installé derrière son bureau, Tseng a joint les mains devant lui et tente de garder son calme. Mais au moment où il les entend se lancer dans une nouvelle série de commentaires, qu’accompagnent toujours plus de sifflements, il n’y tient plus et se lève en jurant tout bas.

L’expression sévère, il passe la tête dans le bureau voisin.

— Vous deux, au boulot !

— À vos ordres, boss, lui répond aussitôt Reno qui, une main portée sur le côté de son crâne, pivote sur une jambe dans sa direction.

Puis il désigne la porte d’un mouvement de tête à Rude, à qui il entreprend de raconter par le menu une aventure qui lui est arrivée dernièrement. Bruyant, enjoué, ne laissant à son collègue que la place d’émettre quelques grognements ici et là.

Après leur départ, Tseng pousse un soupir et vient se pincer l’arrête du nez. Épuisé pour le reste de l’après-midi.

Vraiment, il serait grand temps que ces deux-là se décident à se déclarer !


End file.
